


Scary

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Caring, Dollars (Durarara!!), Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/M, Fangirls, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kidnapping, Killing, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape, Sad, Scary, Shipping, Torture, Violence, durarara - Freeform, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: What happens when Izaya gets kidnapped?What will everyone do?Will they miss him?Read to find out!(DISCONTINUED!)





	1. Daily life

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another dollar! Hahaha! Get it? Btw, I got that from Spongbob Squarpants. Don't know why, but I still watch it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfiction!!!! Yay!!!

 

 

  Ikebukuro

  Izaya's P.O.V

  I look around. Everyone is living their daily life. I smile. I just can't wait till they make a move. Some people do things that are stupid, indeed, and some do the most curious things. My legs dangle off the side of the building.  A high building, enough to kill someone when you fall. Most people come here, to commit suicide. But like I said, people can do curious things. I twist my body so I can stand up. I race down the stairs and skip the last five stairs and land on the ground. People are walking towards different places. I walk towards Russian Sushi. Simon is there.

  "Oh. Izaya, long time no see. We have a discount on ottoro. You want some?" he asks in his usual assent. 

  "Simon, as you can see I do want some. That's why I came here." I say. I walk inside and so does Simon. He then tells Dennis.

  "Izaya, want some ottoro." Dennis nods. I sit on one of the tables. Infront of Dennis. As he hands me the ottoro I grab it and say.

  "Thank you!" I grab the chopsticks and start eating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Shinra's P.O.V.

  Tick

  Tock

  Tick

  Tock

  Tick

  Toc- The door bell rings. I happily get up and head towards the door.

  "Hello~ Celty!" I chirp as I open the door. Surely enough Celty is standing in the door way. 

  She types in her Pda.

  [Hello Shinra.]

  We walk towards the couch. Celty sits down. So do I.

  "Soooo. What do you want to do Celty?~" I ask her. She tilts her helment to thd side. She puts a hand on the helment's chin.

 She snaps her fingers. 

  [How about we play a video game? I would love to play with you.] She shows me the message. 

  "Okay then!~ Come on, lets get started!" I turn on the tv and connect the electronic to the tv. The screen pops up. I hand a control to Celty, she takes it. We play the video game. Oh, how much, I love my dear Celty!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Shizuo's P.O.V. 

  I was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. Tom-san walking by my side. 

  "So, Shizuo. Want to get something to eat?" Tom asks. 

  I think about it. And nod.

  "Sure. How about Russian Sushi?" Tom nods. We walk towards the Restraunt. As we near the Restraunt, I smell something bad. Really bad. It smells just like, the flea? I growl. 

  "Oi, Shizuo? Are you alright?" My boss asks. 

  "No. It smells...just like that flea!" I snap. I stomp inside, nearly breaking the door. Just like I thought. That stupid flea is in there. I growl. 

  Izaya turns his head, and looks at me. Hands holding chopsticks, mouth stuffed of ottoro. He swallows the food and then smiles.

  "Why hello there Shizu-chan!~" He stands up. Gives a handful of cash to Dennis then looks back at me. Dennis counts the money. He nods. 

  "Now I know why it smells so bad!" I snap. He laughs.

   "I didn't think you liked me that much! If you can smell me then that means that, you like me. Right?" he asks.

  "Like hell I do!" I yell. He laughs. 

  "Ummm...Shizuo I think you should not do this." Tom says. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I brush it off. 

  "Now, if you can. Try to catch me if you can!" Izaya throws three knifes at me. I catch one with my teeth, one stabs into my shoulder. I dodge the last one and it gets stuck on the door, in the back of me. And so, the fight starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Erika's P.O.V.

  "Dotatchin! Look! Look! It's Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu!" I say as I hold onto Dotatchin's arm. He looks at me and then at them. Obviously, Shizuo and Izaya are fighting again. But today is gonna be different! Today is going to be the day that Shizuo and Izaya confess their love for eachother!

  "Hey Erika." says my friend, Walker. "Are you thinking about yaoi?" He asks. My eyes shine. 

  "Of course! Everyone knows that the number one couple of Ikebukuro is obviously Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza!" I say. 

  "Don't." say both Dotatchin and Saburo. I look at them.

  "Why not?" I whine.

  "Because. You know that is never, and I mean never going to happen." says Dotatchin. I give him a light punch.

  "You're no fun at all, Dotatchin." I say. I look at the streets of Ikebukuro from inside the van. Shizuo throws a vending machine at Izaya, he dodges it. Suddenly a truck speeds by. 

  Crash!

  Shizuo goes flying out. The truck stops late. The truck is now underneath Shizuo. A man comes out. He screams.

  "I-I'm sorry!" he runs back inside the truck. Izaya walks up to where Shizuo's feet are laying on the ground. He laughs.

  "Look! Look! Iza-Iza is going to tell Shizu-Shizu that he loves him! KYYAAAAA!!!!!" I scream. Walker looks at me.

  "I don't think that is about to happen. Wait! Look!" I turn my head back at the fight. 

  "Well, well. I didn't think you would fall for the same trick. You haven't matured at all. Shizu-chan." says Izaya. 

  The ground shakes. The truck is lifted up by the monster of Ikebukuro. 

  "Whooo, hasn't maaatttuurrreeeddd at all!" yells Shizuo. He throws the truck backwards. He stomps over to Izaya. 

  "Izaya!" He stops infront of Izaya. Their foreheads touch. 

  "KKKYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!" I scream. I then have a major nosebleed. I faint onto Walker's arm and the last thing I hear is Shizuo saying, Izaya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Harima's P.O.V.

  "Look!" I say as I grab my boyfriends, arm. Shizuo and Izaya are fighting, obviously they are trying to kill eachother but this also means that true love exists!

  Seiji looks then smiles at me. 

  "This shows that our love is the best in the world! Right, Seiji-kun!" I chirp. Seiji smiles.

  "Right." he says. We keep on walking and pass through Raira Academy. Not bothering to look at anyone but look at my love's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Anri's P.O.V.

  "Hey, Ryugamine-kun." I say as I run up to him. My boobs shake, they go up and down. I stop infront of him. He blushes then looks at me.

  "There you are. I was looking for you. By the way, do you know where Masaomi is?" I ask Ryugamine. 

  "Actually, I don't know where he is, vut he did send me a message that he was going to stay after school to do something." says Mikado. 

  "Oh." I say. 

  "But hey, want me to take you home?" he asks. I smile.

  "Yeah sure." I say. A small blush forming on my cheeks. We start walking towards my home. As we start heading there, Harima Mika and Seiji Yagiri pass by. I smile at them but, Harima is only focusing on her lover. I shake my head. Those two really do love eachother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be only about the main character P.O.V. So stay with me guys!


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnaping....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at night. Might have a lot of mistakes, sorry about that.

 

  The next day...

Izaya's P.O.V.

  Damn it. Stupid Shizuo. Hurting me... He fucking had to do it. He had to fucking break my wrist and shatter my switch blade. My favorite switch blade! Argh!!! I stand up from my chair and slam my hand that isn't hurt on the desk. A loud Bang! Could be heard. Namie turns around and looks at me. She laughs.

  "What's wrong? You made a wrong move?" she cracks up. 

  "No!" I snap. "Stupid Shizu-chan had t- you know what? Nevermind..." I walk towards the door, wanting to leave the apartment. Not wanting to stay with Namie. I open the door. 

  "Bye!" I say. She is still laughing. Stupid. Her laughter bounces off the walls. I slam the door shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Shizuo's P.O.V.

  After the stupid fight me and that flea had, I am actually glad that I hurt that god damn flea. Right now, I am at Russian Sushi. Eating with Tom-san. Dennis is cooking and Simon is handing out flyers.

  "Hey, Shizuo. I am going to go on a vacation. To see my mother." He tells me. I nod.

  "For how long?" I ask.

  He coughs. "For, *cough* 3 months." My eyes widen.

  "That long!?" I say. He nods. He explains why he is going on the vacation. He tells me pretty much everything. Not leaving a single detail out.  After he explains he heads out. Saying that he needs to go and pack. A few minutes after he left I walk out too. I head to my apartment. Not looking for any trouble, but looking for peace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Normal P.O.V. 

  "Sir, I have located him." says a deep voice. It's a man. He is currently hiding in a dark alleyway. Holding a phone up to his ear. 

  "Good work, now...get him. Don't let him escape. If he does then, you might as well be killed." says a voice on the other side. The man nods to himself.

  "Yes, sir." he ends the call. Still hiding and waiting patiently for the right moment. He smiles. He can't wait, to make him suffer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

  I was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, trying to find my favorite toy. Shizuo. Of course I like to play with him. Though, the only thing I am intrested in is his inhuman strength. It's just so...fascinating how a human being can be so strong. I walk past a dark alleyway. Unaaare of my surroundings. I take one step, then another, and another. I gasp as somethimg stabs me in my back. I turn around. A man is standing there. He laughs. He pulls the knife out and without a second to wait he stabs me again. He pulls the knife out. I fall to the ground. My head hitting the concrete. 

  "My, my. I am sorry. For disturbing you. I wish I could be more gentle, but my boss said not to. So I might as well make it hard for you." he steps on my ankle. Adding more and more force. I bite my lip restraining a scream. He adds more force. He frowns, okay, bow he adds all his weight onto my ankle. I hear a loud crack. I scream. He laughs. 

  "Why you-" is all I manage to say before he kicks me in the gut. I wince. I cough out blood. The man is still looming over me. He crouches down. He lifts my face, up to his eye level. He smiles. He brings a fist up to my face and punches. He brings it back and repeats the same cycle. My nose hurts, my face hurts, my whole body hurts. I cough blood. He punches me one mire time. My eyes close. My body too weak to handle the pain. It shuts down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Anri's P.O.V.

  I gasp. I did not just see that. Was that, Izaya!? There is a man with him. The man punches Izaya a few times. Izaya's eyes close. I'm pretty sure he is unconscious. The man laughs.

  "Hahahaha! You see, now? You are as weak as a human being. You are no god." he says. I take my phone out. I log into the group chat. 

 

  Saika has entered the chat room.

 

  Saika: Am I going insane or did I just see Izaya Orihara getting beaten up by a man!?

 

  Setton: You what!?

   

  Tanaka Taro: No way! Isn't Izaya like one of the top most three dangerous people in the city?

 

  Saika: I'm pretty sure, but he is right infront of me. 

 

  [Private mode.]

 

  [Setton: Hey, Anri. Where are you?]

 

  [Saika: I'm right by the cake shop. In one of the alleyways by the shop.]

 

  [Setton: Okay, don't move. I'll be there in just a moment. Bye.]

 

  [Saika: Bye.]

 

  Saika has left the chat room.

 

  Setton has left the chat room.

  Izaya is still there. On the ground. Blood dripping from his mouth. The man kicks Izaya once more. 

  I love you.

  Love.

  Is he dead? 

  I'll love him 

  I love humans.

  He claims he isn't human though.

  We'll love him for you.

  We'll control him. 

  He's not human.

  He won't let us slash him.

  Slash him.

   Love.

   'Stop it!' I grit my teeth together. 'If I slash him, who knows what will happen. What if he destroys us?' I ask Saika.

  He won't.

 

  We promise.

 

    Lo- A hand grips my shoulder. I gasp. A knife sticks out of my body. Making the hand go away. I turn around, it's... Celty! I sigh.

  Shooter, the name of the vechicle is parked  by the road.  [Where is he?]  she asks. 

  I turn around and start saying.

  "Right th-" I stop mid sentence. Izaya isn't there anymore. He's gone. The only evidence left is the coughed up blood. That fast? I only looked away for a few seconds and now he's gone? 

  "He was just right here. See that puddle of blood?" I ask Celty. She nods. "A man was beating him up. I'm sure they wouldn't have escaped this easily." I say. She puts a hand on the helment's chin. She begins writting.

  [I'll go look for him. Just stay out of dark alleyways. Call Shinra and tell him whats happening. I'll go look for him.] I nod. She climbs onto Shooter and drives off. And so the search for Izaya Orihara began. 


	3. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I will update once every two weeks. Or once every week. Still haven't decided. Either way, here's another chapter!~

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

  I groan. My head hurts. My body hurts. I open my eyes. My hands are tyed to the bed. I look down at my body. I gasp. 

  Purple and red bruises covering every inch of my body. Blood staining the sheets of bed. Cuts covering my whole body, blood driping from the wounds. I hear a * _Click*_

  The door opens revealing a man. Tall, blond colored hair, and  wearing a,  _bartender suit?_  You can't see his face at all, because a mask is hiding his face. Not revealing a single hint of how he actually looks like. The mask is all white. Nothing drawn in it. Nothing at all. 

  "Why hello there,  _Izaya."_ he sneers my name. His voice is nor too deep nor too childish. He takes a step and closes the door behind him. The first thought that enters my mind is that, he looks like, Shizu-chan. But since you can't see his face, I don't even know if he actually looks like him. Also, his voice is not like Shizu-chan's.

  "Glad that you're awake. We have been waiting for you." he says. He walks over to the foot of the bed. And takes a seat. 

  "What do you want from me?" I ask. Showing no fear in this man. He is just a human, he should bow to me. I am a god that shows no fear in this,  _human._

  "Not much, really. All we want is to, see you suffer. Break down." he laughs. I tilt my head to the side. Wondering why they would want that.

  "And may I ask, why do you want me to suffer?" 

  The man responds,"Because, you hurt my wife. She died, no, she commited suicide because of you. You were the one that told her all those things. She was only, 21. She didn't deserve to die!" he screams. I smile.

  I think for a second then ask another question.

  "What was her name?"

  He looks at me.

  "Namiko Kurusaki." he states simply. 

  "Ahh, that woman." I take a deep breath and continue speaking. "She wanted to die, because of...you." 

  The man stiffens. 

  "W-Why because o-of me!?" he yells.

  "Hey, calm down. The only reason why she wanted to die because of you, was becasue she thought that you were cheating on her. I told her that you were indeed cheating on her. Ain't I right?" I ask as a matter of fact. 

  "Yes, but why would sh- wait... How do you know!? What do you know about me!?" 

  "I don't know much about you, all I know is that you work for Jinnai Yodigiri. Your so called 'wife' refused to marry you, because you were a man that could cause her life to be in danger. That's all I know." The man stands up. He walks around the bed then stops. Now he is standing on my right side. I stare at him curiously. he reaches under the bed and takes out a tray of torturing ltools. My eyes widen. He laughs when he sees my expression.

  On the tray there is a set of knifes, different shapes and sizes. Small saws and at least two pair of scissors. A hammer and a hook. Now I know what he means by, torture. He sets the tray down on a small table right by the bed. He reaches under the bed once more and brings out a bag. 

  He opens it. At least five pair of gloves coud be seen, ropes, handcuffs, gag balls, condoms, a bottle of lube, and a vibrator. I gulp. I can't, I can't lose my virginity yet! I don't want him to be my first. I want, I want, Shizu-chan to be my first...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Normal P.O.V.

  At Shinra's...

  8:00pm

  "Did you find out anything?" Shinra asks Celty, the headless rider. Celty shakes her helment. 

  She begins typing.

 

  [No...The only evidence left of Izaya's disappearence is all the blood on the ground. From the looks of it, he was damaged pretty bad...] she shows the message to everyone who is gathered around the living room.

 

  Erika, Walker, Dotatchin, Togusa, Shingen, Emilia, Anri, Namie, Seiji, Harima Mika, and...a very angry Shizuo.

  Shizuo snorts. "I'm glad that this happened him. He deserves it, that damn bastard." he laughs to himself. Happy and glad that his worst enemy, Izaya Orihara was hurt.

  "Don't say that Shizuo! I know he can be an asshole sometimes but think about it, no one deserves to be beaten up that badly. And also, kidnapped." Shinra says defensively. Everyone is now looking at them.

  Namie speaks. "I don't care about him, all I need is Seiji.~" She makes googly eyes to her younger brother. Her brother, Seiji is not looking at her, but listening to the conversation that is currently going on between Shizuo and Shinra. Harima Mika glares at Namie.

  "He needs me more. Right Seiji-kun!~" Harima Mika pulls Seiji's arm closer to her and grips it. Namie growls. Seiji looks at Harima Mika. He smiles. Namie growls more.

  "Take, your filthy hands off my Seiji!" she yells. She grabs Harima Mika and they start a fight. Celty sighs. Now those two are fighting. 

  Also, sitting on the couch is Dotatchin and Saburo, watching an anime.

  Erika and her friend Walker are both reading a manga. 

  "WOW!!!" Exclaims Erika. "Did you get to the part where Kaneki-Ken..." Erika keeps on talking to Walker. Celty watches all of them. 

  Five minutes later...

  [EVERYONE STOP!!!!] Celty's shadows form the words onto the walls, everyone looks up. Apperantly everyone had gotten into a fight.

  First, Shizuo and Shinra were arguring about Izaya. Shizuo claims that he didn't do any good, but Shinra claims that there is some good in him.

  Second, Harima Mika and Namie got into a girl fight. They were fighting about Seiji. Seiji tries the best he can to seperate them but he fails.

  Third, Erika and Walker are arguring about who Kaneki-Ken should be shipped with.

  Fourth, Dotatchin and Togusa are fighting about which chanel to watch since the anime they were watching already ended. 

  And Fifth, wait there is no other fight because Anri is just by Celty. Quiet and patiently waiting for the fights to stop. Also Shingen and Emilia are in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

  Everyone stops, they stay silent. 

  [Why are we arguring about so many things!? Aren't we suppose to find out where Izaya is?] Celty asks inpatiently. 

  "Y-Yeah... Sorry about the riot." says Dotatchin.

  "Yeah...sorry." everyone else mumbles.

  "Why don't we start by, hmmm...looking around the city, for clues?" suggest Shinra.

  "I think we should wait till tomorrow..." Anri says. 

  "Yeah! So that we can be,'all fired up and ready to go!'" exclaims Walker. 

  "Yeah!" shouts Erika. Evryone nods.

  "Okay then, but how about we eat?" Emilia and Shingen come out of the kitchen each carrying a pot. Containing, hot pot. 

  "Yeah. I'm actually hungry." says Togusa. Everyone nods and goes and sits at the table. The whole night, they eat and discuss how they are going to find Izaya. They think that Izaya should be fine when they rescue him, but they are surprisingly wrong. He's not even close to being fine...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Izaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search

  Izaya's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  *Splash!*

  *Splash!*

  It hurts... It really does. This man, has been doing these things to me. With the set of knifes he has, started 'testing' them. He would make cuts on my wrists. Some were deeper than the others. In the end, he decided to pick the sharpest one.

He said he didn't want me to die too fast. So he just did smaller cuts after that.

  "One more and then we'll bring something else... " He brings the knife down towards my chest instead of my wrist. This time he makes an 'x' were my heart is suppose to be. He sets the knife back on the tray. 

  Sweat trickles down my forehead. Mouth hanging open. I close my eyes. At least he isn't hurting me anymore. 

  "I'll be right back!~" he closes the door behind him. I'm left alone. I groan. So many cuts. If only I could escape some how. I wonder if anyone is looking for me. Wait, why would they? I have done so many bad things, and yet I want them to come rescue me? I'm such an idiot. I guess I'll just have to save my own sorry ass. I look around. There's a knife besides the bed. Bingo! If I can just reach it-

  The door slams open. 

  "I'm back!~" The man sings. 

  Damn it. This stupid asshole- Wait, what is he carrying-? Is that a fucking lemon? Why would he need that for? The man walks up to the table at the side of the bed.

  He grabs a knife, sets the lemon the table, then... 

  *Slam!*

  The lemon is cut into two pieces. I can tell he is smiling. Damn bastard. 

  "Now, wouldn't I want you to suffer more?" he asks me.

  "No?" I respond. 

  "You must be really stupid to think that. Of course I want you to suffer!" he explodes with laughter. I frown. The heck would he need the lemon, for... 

  Ah, crap. Now I know. I grit my teeth together. I growl. 

  "Ah, geting aggressive now aren't we? Well,  if you were thinking about me putting this in your cuts then... Bingo! Correct!" he laughs. He takes a half of the lemon. Squishes it a little. Lemon juice escapes. It falls and touches one of my cuts. I hiss. It does hurt. 

  "Now, should we start?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Normal P.O.V.

  "I am not going to help find that bastard!" a blonde yells. Fists clenched, ready to cause a fight. Standing opposite of him, is a man in a lab coat. Glasses, brown hair, and kinda short compared to the other man. Currently in his living room. 

  "Shizuo-senpai." A robotic voice calls out to the blonde. 

  Shizuo turns around, quite angry. 

  "What!?" he imediatly regrets saying that, as he sees his co-worker. Vorona... Who had just arrived once she was informed that her senpai was at Shinra's. 

  "Uh... Sorry Vorona. I didn't mean to yell at you." The taller man scratches the back of his head. Eyes full of appolegetic meaning. 

  "You do not need to be sorry. I understand that Shizuo-senpai gets angry at other insignificant things. But after all, you were not the one start this conversation, am I right?" The Russian girl says, as a matter of fact. 

  "Yeah... "

  "I'm right here too... I still think we should look for Izaya... " Shinra says. 

  Shizuo growls. But does not say anything.

  "Why would we want to search for Orihara? Is he not the information broker of Shinjuku? I have heard that most people dislike him and that he is a bastard. I wish to not search for him." states he woman. 

  Surprised, Shinra takes a step back. 

  "H-He isn't that bad, I mean. He has done good things. It isn't his fault that he's that way. Well, maybe it is but, let's face it. If you were Izaya, wouldn't you want to be rescued if you were kidnapped?"

  "Yes, and no." replies Vorona. 

  "He does not do many good things. He bothers Shizuo-senpai and apart from that, he makes his life miserable. If I were Orihara, I would want to be rescued, if that is the answer you were looking for, then yes."

  "Well then why don't we look for him!?" whines a certain docter. 

  "Because he's a fucking bastard!" yells Shizuo. 

  "Ohhhh. Are ya guys talking about Iza-Iza?????" questions an otaku lover. 

  All three of them turn their attention to the woman sitting in the couch, eyes sparkling with delight. 

  "Indeed we are."

  Erika giggles. 

  "You know, it wouldn't be that bad if Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza were a couple~" Blushing now, she giggles some more. 

  "A what!?" yells Shizuo. 

  "A cou- mmfff!" a hand is clasped over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. 

  "Erika! Don't be silly!" says a man, Walker.

  "Ugh, sorry about that Shizuo. She has a love for yaoi. So just ignore her." In walks Kadota and Togusa. Following close behind is Namie, Seiji, Mika, Shingen, Anri, Emilia, and Celty. Who had woken up to the sounds of yelling. 

  "Now, now. Lets not get angry. After all, it's barely morning!" says a sweet mother in law's voice. 

  "Right! We shouldn't even be angry at this time in the morning!" whines Shingen. 

  "Ah, sorry about that. It's just that we were talking about Izaya. I think that we should all pitch in and search for Izaya." replies Shinra, while taking a quick glance at Shizuo. 

  "No way in hell."

  "MMMFFF!!!" Running out of oxygen, Erika bites Walker's hand. 

  "Oww! Erika that hurt!" Now holding a bit hand, he steps away from the girl. 

  "You didn't let me breathe... Either way," she walks up to the tall blonde haired man, grinning widely. "I reeeeaaalllllyyy think you and Iza-Iza are a great couple! Just like Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junj-"

  *CRACK!*

  "Do not mention that flea to me!"

  [Please calm down Shizuo...] A screen is shoved in his face. The man growls in return. 

  "Our coffee table!" exclaims Shinra. 

  [It's fine Shinra... Let's just calm down.]

  Namie snorts. "Some people just can't control themselves." she says sarcastically, while glaring at Shizuo. 

  "Do not talk to my Senpai like that, Mrs. Yagiri." says Vorona, surpisingly calm. 

  "Fine, bitch." snaps Namie. Both blondes eyebrows twitch at the insult. 

  "Seiji, I wanna leave. Let's go to Russia Sushi!" chirps Mika. 

  Seiji glances down at the younger woman, melting into that smile of hers, which of course makes his sister angry.

  Namie growls at Mika but accepts the offer. 

  "Sure." replies Seiji. 

  "You guys can't leave! We have to search for Izaya!" whines Shinra. 

  "We are NOT intrested in searching for Izaya. Excuse me, but we WILL leave. Good bye."

  Both Namie and Mika, along with Seiji exit the apartment, leaving the doctor dumbfounded.

  "B-But... "

  "I'm leaving too, bye." Shizuo and Vorona start to walk towards the door. 

  "Please don't...I-I don't want to lose a precious friend... " Tears trailing down Shinra's face, he begs them to help him. 

  Mocha eyes widen at seeing his long time friend break down and cry infront of them. 

  "Mr. Kishitani, please don't cry, a-after all, Celty and I can help you!" replies Anri. 

  "Yeah, Yumachi and I will also help, along with Dotatchin and Togusa!" Erika glances at Walker, she nods and recieves a nod back. "See? After all, who wouldn't want to save Iza-Iza? He's probably waiting for his 'prince' to save him. Aka, Shizu-Shizu." she breaks out with laughter, mixed with giggles. 

  In return she recieves a threatening growl, which makes her stop laughing. But she still continues to giggle. 

  "Uh, yeah. Maybe we can get Simon to help us." suggests Togusa.

  "Yeah, we can also get Dennis to help too." pitches in Kadota.

  "Thanks. That's really nice of you guys..." Wipping away the tears, he looks at all the people willing to help.

  "Don't count us in. We'll probably ruin the mission." says Shingen.

  A bead of sweat drops from everyones forehead.

  "Yeah...you can leave now dad..."

  "Okay then! Come on Emilia, let's go!" The woman nods and they both leave, not wanting to ruin the mission.

  "Shizuo, Vorona, will you guys please help?" asks Shinra, putting puppy eyes that no one can dare to say no to. 

  "Fine." 

  "I would not like to help, but since Shizuo-senpai, is going to participate in tgis search party, I will also be participating in this search party." replies Vorona, while grabbing a hold of Shizuo's arm.

  Erika snorts, "I don't think that you and Shizu-Shizu are a great couple. I'd rather the uke be Iza-Iza. Yaoi lives!!!"

  "Er, umm... Erika." Walker taps her shoulder and points to Shizuo. A very angry expression, and fists clenched. 

  "Ah, sorry Shizu-Shizu, it's just that I really think that you and Iza-"

  "Well, how about we start searching?" inturupts Shinra. 

  [Yeah. Let's split up and search in different parts of both Shinjuku and Ikebukuro.] 

  "Yeah, and find out if anyone saw where the man was headed." Anri pitches in. 

  "Good idea!" exclaims Kadota. 

  "I'll ho ask Simon and Dennis if they saw anything, be right back." Togusa starts heading towards the door but is then stopped. 

  "Wait, if we're gonna do this we have to meet up somewhere and discuss what we found out." Shinra says. 

  "Yeah, lets meet up at the Ikebukuro park, at hmmm.... Six. Okay?" asks Kadota. 

  Everyone nods. 

  "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Shizaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika and her love for Shizaya...

 

  Normal P.O.V. 

  6:00 pm, Ikebukuro park... 

  "Did you guys find out anything?"

  Everyone, infront of the man who organized this search, wonders if anyone found out anything. 

  "Umm, not really. All I found was a piece of Izaya's clothing." Togusa holds up the fabric. 

  "Oohhh~ I have an idea! I think it's going to work!" Eyes dancing with delight, Erika flashes a grin at Walker. Who returns the grin, as if he already knows what she's thinking. She snatches the fabric away from the other man's hand. 

  "What are you-?"

  She runs up to the one and only Heiwajima Shizuo. She holds the fabric up to his nose, then... 

  "Sniff doggy!"

  CRACK!

  Poor tree, broken in half. 

  "Doggy huh!? I am not a damn dog!" yells Shizuo. 

  "B-But don't you always say that you can smell Iza-Iza? Why can't you sniff him out?" whines Erika. 

  "Erika, although I do not think that Shizuo-senpai would want to sniff the clothing that Izaya wore, I think that he is not a dog. So if you would please, do not call him, an animal, such as a dog." Vorona says defensively, hands on her hips. 

  "Wait-! I actually think that the idea might work!" Shinra exclaims. 

  "Wait what?" Kadota asks, not quiet getting the idea here. 

  "Are you serious?" Togusa asks. 

  "Y-Yes! I mean, if Shizuo would want to cooperate. He can probably sniff Izaya, if he's somewhere near, he would probably be able to smell him, right?"

  "Yeah, so what?" Shizuo is curious, curious indeed.

  "If you can smell him, it means he's near by!" Walker exclaims, catching up with the idea. 

  "Ooohh, that's right!" Erika smiles, now knowing that they can actually somehow locate Izaya.

  "And if he's not near?" Shizuo asks. 

  "Well...then, ur, um..." Shinra thinks for a second, "If Izaya isn't near Ikebukuro, then...he might as well be, considered dead..." 

 "I-If he's d-dead then...WAHHHH! HOW WILL MY SHIZAYA DOUJINSHI HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!?" Crys Erika, unknown to her, that right now, Izaya is indeed alive. 

  "Doujinshi?" Vorona questions. "Shizaya? If I may ask, what are the meanings of these words?" The Russian woman doesn't know what those words mean. 

  "I don't think you would like the answer." Walker smirks, knowing that the blonde woman, might as well be disgusted by the meanings. 

  "I-If she says she wants t-to know, then I'll tell her." Erika sniffs once more before wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. 

  "Okay, so basically, Shizaya is both people's names mixed up. In this case... " Erika giggles, already have forgoten about the tears. "Shizaya stands for, Shizuo and Izaya being a couple, since both there names are kinda mixed up into one! Ain't that wonderful!?" she exclaims. 

  "Erika!" hisses Walker. "Don't say that!"

  "What is wrong with you!?" roars Shizuo. If the woman didn't say that, she would have been just fine. Now, she might not make it out alive. 

  "N-Nothing!" she quickly says. 

 "S-Shizuo, let's just forget about this!" Shinra says, getting infront of Shizuo and Erika. 

"Yeah! Come on Erika! You don't want to get in fight with Shizuo, now would you?" Walker asks, panic rising in his voice. Of course Erika doesn't, so she just keeps her mouth shut, not saying a thing. 

"I guess we'll just have to keep you two seperated." sighs Shinra. 

"Fine, i'll leave her alone." growls the blonde man. The man slowly calms down, breathing deeply. Trying to control his anger and not hurt the woman. 

"I suggest we start looking for Izaya now." Kadota says, wanting to end the conversation that led to making Shizuo angry. 

 "Huh-? O-Oh yeah! We should!" Says Togusa, who was lost in his own little world. Thinking about Ruri. 

[But where?] asks the headless rider. 

"M-Maybe where there's abandoned buildings or something..." says Anri, shyly. 

[How come I never thought of that!?]

"Abandoned buildings?" Vorona questions. "I think I may know a building that they might be using."

"Which building?" Asks Shizuo. 

Vorona bites her lip. Thinking deeply about the response she is going to give out. "When Sloan and I where in the process of eliminating the headless rider, we stumbled across a building that we used to hide in."

[Eliminating me!?] Celty's shadows go crazy around Vorona.

"Were you trying to kill my Celty!?" shrieks Shinra. 

"Woah-! That's messed up. Celty is awsome." says Kadota.

[How could you-!? Wait-! Are you the one who was following me the other day and then made me fall off my bike!? The one who said Halloween knight or something like that!? It was you wasn't it!?] Celty's shadows wrap around Vorona tightly. 

"You wanted her dead!?" screams the doctor, tears threatening to fall. Anger mixed with sadness.

"Celty-san?" Anri asks, worried about her friend.

"Vorona, is this true?" Shizuo's eyes meet Vorona's. 

"I was only following orders, I did not know that she was your friend. If you are looking for a simple answer then it is true."

Shizuo frowns. "Where you also the one who kidnapped Akane?" She nods. 

"Yumachi, things are getting heated!" exclaims Erika. Walker nods. 

"I knew it! I should have known! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Shizuo punches the ground, angrily. 

"I guess you have to tell us the truth..." Anri says.

"Yeah, you better..." says Togusa.

Vorona looks around, all these people, most of them she has tried to kill. She has tried killing Celty, she has fought with Anri, two times... She has kidnapped Akane, who is very special to Shizuo. She has helped Kasane Kujiragi kidnap Shinra. And she has also hurt Izaya...

"So are you gonna tell us anything?" asks Kadota.

"Yes." And so she confesses, all the crimes she has done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Izaya's P.O.V.

Darkness, Yes. That's what the small man sees. All he can look at is the darkness. The man, who was here. Already left. He aplied lemon juice into his wounds, he can still remember the how much it hurt. He laughed, that's all he did. He didn't stop until he ran out of the juice. 

After he was done, no. He wasn't even close to done... He got on top of the raven. And, and...raped him. He didn't listen to his pleas. He wouldn't stop. Even though Izaya kicked, and kicked. Trying to get the other man off him, he just wouldn't stop.

He can still feel his touch. Touching him everywhere. His face, kissing him... He couldn't see the man's face, because he blindfolded him. He couldn't see at all. 

Izaya wishes he can go back into the past, make everything that has happened so far, not happen. He didn't want this to happen. He never asked for this. So why? Why do they do this to him. Has he done something wrong?

No? Yes? He doesn't know. Izaya can change, he really can. Except he doesn't know how to. He just doesn't.

The door slowly opens, revealing light, and the man. The man with the mask. Who looks like Shizu-chan, but isn't him.

"How are you sweety?~" he asks.

Disgusted, that's what Izaya wants to say. Disgusted of this place, disgusted of the man, and most of al...disgusted of himself.

"Hmmm? Not responding? I guess you want me to fuck you again? Yes? Is that it?" he slams the door behind him. He turns on the light switch.

The light burns Izaya's eyes. Making him wince.

"N-No..." he says, barely a whisper.

"What was that?" 

"No..." he repeats.

The man walks closer to Izaya. "No what?"

"Please, no more." he pleas.

"No more? I'm sorry honey, but I can't.~ You see, you have hurt many humans before, and yet. You have never gotten hurt. So now it's your turn to get hurt." The man cracks his knuckles. And so, he does it again. He fucks Izaya. Izaya doesn't want it. He doesn't, but he can't do anything about it. He has to bare it. Until now, he will wait, for some one, anybody. To help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Omg, I am so sorry for not updating. I just had to do many things. I've gotten depressed, and yeah... Just, sorry for not updating.   
> Next chapter will be out, as soon as I can get it out. Please forgive me!


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Gotta work hard on this! :)
> 
> Warning: Rape is included in this chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable then please stop reading.

 

  Normal P.O.V.

And so, Vorona conffesed. All the crimes, she doesn't know why she did those things. But one thing is certain, she is a bad person. Hurting others, why would she do that? The answer is unclear to her. She doesn't know the answer to that. 

"Damn...that's a lot of bad things that you have done." says Togusa. 

"Yeah, no kidding." replies Kadota. 

"Why?" asks Shizuo. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I wanted to prove that I am not weak. I saw the headless rider as a monster. So I wanted to eliminate her, to get stronger. I lied about the following orders. Sloan and I fled for Russia, carrying illegal weapons with us. To destroy whatever comes in our path." she says, guilty.

Shinra glares at Vorona, darkly. "Eliminating Celty?" he says, barely a whisper. Vorona's eyes travel to the person who said that. She speaks, slowly and calmly. 

"I am sorry to say this but, that is affirmitive." 

"You dare hurt MY Celty in anyway, then I will, and I promise, I will make you regret it." Shinra says, shakly. 

"I am deeply sor-"

"I don't want to hear anymore." Shinra snaps.

"But Kishitani-"

"We are now going to search for Izaya, end of discussion." he snaps harshly.

Voron bites her lip, she sure as heck made Shinra mad. She has never seen him like this.

"Y-Yeah, I feel like all this time we had been fighting, feels like we wasted it for nothing." groans Togusa.

Shizuo nods. Agreeing with the man that drives the van. Shinra walks up to Celty, gently grabbing her hand and walking towards Shizuo. Celty following. 

"Hey, Yumachi. Do you think we should pass on looking for Izaya?" whispers Erika, a bit too loudly. 

Walker shakes his head. "No, I actually wanna know if Izaya is alright. He may be a creep but I'm not heartless." Walker and Erika both nod. Indicating that they will help and search. 

"I-I think I should be leaving..." replies Anri. "I have to go meet someone."

[Ah, well that's okay. If you don't want to search for Izaya, then that's fine. After all, he has done bad things. Well I guess, see ya.]

"Ah, okay. It's just that Mikado and Masaomi don't want me getting involved with Izaya-san. If they find out, I'm pretty sure they'll kill Izaya-san. So, I guess I'll discontinue the search. Bye."

Anri waves before walking off on her own. Everyone stares at her, until she is no longer but a spot in the distance. 

"We'll split into groups."Shinra blurts out, startling everyone. Shizuo is the first to react. 

"Um, okay." he says. 

"Shizuo,  _Vorona,_ and I will be together. We'll stop at my house at 12 am the latest and see what we found out." Shinra sneers Vorona's name, and continues speaking. He only put her in his group, so he makes sure that she doesn't hurt Celty. 

"Okay." replies Shizuo. Hands in his pockets, looking for a package of cigarettes. Once his hand feels the package he pulls one out and lights it up. Quickly bringing it up to his mouth.

"Celty, Erika, and Walker can be together. And, Togusa and Kadota, you guys can handle yourselfs right?" Shinra asks. 

 "Of course we can! Who do you think we are? Of course we can handle ourselves!" argues Togusa, voice rising higher and higher. 

 "Right, well come on Togusa, lets go." Kadota say, grabbing an arguing Togusa and heading towards the van. 

"Yumachi! We get to ride a headless horse!" exclaims Erika, gripping Wlaker's arm. She's jumping up and down, up and down. Which in return Walker does the same. Celty shakes her helmet, how did she get into this situation?

"Well, we better get going then." says Shizuo. Breathing out smoke.

"Yeah. Come on." says Shinra, still glaring at Vorona. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Normal P.O.V. 

"Stop! Stop! S-Stop!" pleads Izaya. Tears streamimg down his face. 

"Stop what?" The man asks.  

"Stop it! Stop hurting me! Y-You're raping me!" screams Izaya. Nails digging into the other man's shoulders, face flushed a deep red. 

"Hahaha, you think I'd stop?" he asks, voice deep and dark.

He thrusts inside the smaller man. His cock buried deep inside the raven's ass. They're both so close to releasing their seeds. 

"N-No! S-Stop!" Izaya screams, at the top of his lungs. Trying to kick at the man on top of him. 

"Uhhh, you're so annoying!" he snaps. He thrusts inside once more, making Izaya release his seed. 

It hurts, it really does. Izaya wants the pain to stop, all of it to stop. He can't do anything about it. He can't even control his body. He tells the man to stop, but his body doesn't want it to stop.

"Ah, that's too bad, I thought you could hold it in longer. Guess we'll have to end our session, it's getting late." The blonde man with the mask thrusts once more, releasing his seed. Filling the raven. He pulls out, panting.

"Well, I guess I'll leave, bye  _honey._ " The man leaves as easy as that. The sound of the door opening and the door closing is the last sound Izaya hears. Before everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Normal P.O.V. 

"So, where was the building that you were talking about?" questions Shizuo. Glancing at Vorona. Vorona looks up, meeting the blonde's eyes. 

"I, I think I should just show you where the building is, it is not that I do not know where the building is, it is just that the building does not have an adress. I suggest you follow my lead." Vorona says, motioning for Shinra and Shizuo to follow her.

Shizuo immediatley follows, leaving Shinra to stay put. The inderground doctor frowns before following the Russian Assasin. 

...

It takes about twenty minutes before they arrive. The building is tall, really tall. Old and rusty. You can tell the building used to be the color blue because there are faint traces of the color blue. Vorona sighs, remembering this building. She doesn't want to recall old memories, old memories that led her to bad decisions.

"This is it." she responds. Gazing up at the building. 

"Yeah, seems like a good hidding place." says Shinra. Adjusting his glasses to get a better view of the building. "Hey, Shizuo. Do you smell anything unusual?"

Shizuo scrunches up his nose. Thinking hard. He drops his third cigarette to the ground. Stepping on it. 

"Uh, yeah. It smells like, the flea? I'm not sure. It's just that, a different smell is bothering me. Uh, um, kinda smells like...sex?" Shizuo scratches the back of his head. Embarresed of saying something like that. 

"S-Sex? Shinra's eyes widen. "D-Do you t-think?" 

"If I am allowed to speak, I think we should look inside the building, top floors suggested. I am not one hundred percent sure, but Izaya may be here." Vorona says, face showing no emmotion.

"Do you t-think we should g-go inside-?" asks Shinra. 

Shizuo nods. 

  "Yeah, come on. Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!! An early update! Next chapter- going to come out around August 20- September 10. Wait for me guys!


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it'll be alright.

 

  Normal P.O.V.

 

  "Yeah, if we're going to save him then, let's go!" Shinra exclaims. They all nod.

What is waiting for them? Is what they all ask themselves. Behind the door may reveal something unexpected, something unknown to them. 

And what if Izaya's dead? Then...they will never forgive themselves, because they weren't fast enough to save him. 

All three of them take a deep breath. And so, they open the door.

Revealing... 

 

 

                         Nothing.

 

 

 

 Nothing at all. It's dark. No furniture. No Izaya. No nothing. 

 Shinra gulps, he was expecting something way worse, but obviously Izaya wouldn't be in the first floor, he must be in one of the top floors."H-He's probably not on this floor. Lets look around." suggests Shinra.

Both Shizuo and Vorona nod. "I suggest we take quick looks and go to the top floors as soon as possible." says Vorona, hand raised up to shoulder length.

"Uh, sure. I-I mean the fle-Izaya can be anywhere. He may not be in this building but, it's worth a try." Shizuo says. 

Shinra nods. Determination in his eyes. They look around around and find nothing. There is an elevator, that seems that as if it doesn't even work anymore so instead they take the stairs leading to a door that is locked.

Both Shinra and Vorona look at Shizuo, expecting him to open the door, aka break the door open with force. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it." Shizuo says sighing. He lifts his foot up and...

 

  THUMP!

 

The door is broken off its hinges. What they find inside is nothing again. So they move on to the next and next. They have searched at least 9 floors completley. 

Shinra bites his bottom lip worringly. There are only 5 floors left and they haven't even found a single clue. Izaya might not even be here. Not in this building for all they know. As they go up the stairs to the tenth floor they hear foot steps behind a locked door. 

"Stay low and be quiet." orders Shinra. Shizuo and Vorona nod. Izaya might be behind this door. For all they know. They hear the footsteps stop and a door open. Then a door close. 

Not even two minutes later they hear screaming and crying.

"NO! NO! NO! GET OFF ME!" Shouts a voice, all too familiar. 

"T-That's Izaya-!" exclaims Shinra, eyes wide. "Shizuo, go in with Vorona. P-Please go s-save Izaya..."  

Shizuo and Vorona don't have to be told twice before the door is broken down. Shinra quickly takes his phone out and sends a text to the whole group. Saying that they have located Izaya. 

As Shizuo and Vorona enter all they find is a t.v., a couch, a table with food, and blood on the floor. 

Blood, that's a bad sign. They turn their attention to the door that they hear the screaming from. 

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" screams Izaya. 

As Shizuo hears that, he breaks down the door. What he finds inside is something he didn't expect.

A man is ontop of Izaya, his cock shoved inside Izaya, carelessly. Blood all over the bed. An a Izaya bloodied and covered with cuts. 

Shizuo can't bare to see that. He grabs the man by his hair and slams him into the wall. The man screams. Vorona makes her way to Izaya, her eyes wide. Everything is a mess. Blood all over the room, Shizuo hopes that Izaya is at least okay. 

"Yo...ame..." is all Izaya manages to say before he welcomes in the darknes.

"Shizuo-senpai, go get Kishitani. Izaya will need help." orders Vorona. As she checks and sees if Izaya is alright.

Shizuo does as he'a told. 

"I-Is Izaya alive!?" says a certain underground doctor. 

Shizuo nods. "I-Izays is seriously hurt. And, and...I think we should call an ambulance. You won't be able to handle him." 

Shinra's eyes widen. He does as he's told, he calls an ambulance, he wants to go and check on Izaya but he shouldn't go inside and see Izaya for all the knows, he might get heartbroken. But he doesn't care. A friend is a friend, and he will help Izaya, he goes inside the room anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!!!!
> 
> Btw, tommorow, August 21, 2017. There will be a Solar Eclipse happening, and guess what!? I will get to see it! Since I am in that line thingy where the Solar Eclipse will be visible, sooo, I am excited!!!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE:
> 
> SEPTEMBER 1ST-SEPTEMBER 15TH.
> 
> STAY WITH ME BUDDIES!!! UNTIL THEN, I WILL BE CRYING CAUSE MY SUMMER VACATION IS JUST ABOUT OVER!!! :(


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is taken to the nearest Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS! ANOTHER CHAPTER! SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START! ON SEPTEMBER 7TH. GAHH, NEED TO UPDATE!

 

 

  Shizuo's P.O.V.

 

He doesn't follow Shinra. 

He doesn't want to see Izaya. 

He can't. 

He knows that if he goes in there, he'll see a broken Izaya, and not the usual smirking Izaya. 

Shizuo thinks about everything Izaya must have gone through. All the pain, all the suffering, everything.

Shizuo doesn't know why, but he wishes that he could have done something to prevent this from happening. Anything. No one deserves this, not even Izaya. His most hated enemy. 

Well, Izaya can be an asshole 99 percent of the time, but...this shouldn't have happened. Not at all. 

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Screams an all too familiar voice. As Shizuo hears that he dashes towards the room. 

What he sees is, Shinra crying? And the man that hurt Izaya bleeding from his nose. 

"I-I-"

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" shouts Shinra. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. "HE IS FRAGILE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!?"

The man shakes his head and trys to push Shinra off him, but what he recieves is another punch. Knocking him unconsciouss, again. 

 

What happens next is a blur to Shizuo.

There are people, doctors to be exact barging in. Along with Celty and the others. Police sirens and ambulances. They take Izaya away, and arrest the unconsciouss man. Shinra, Vorona and Shizuo accompany Izaya inside the ambulance while Celty trys to calm down Erika who is shouting screaming and crying. 

The others stay back and so Vorona, Shinra, Shizuo, and Izaya are taken to the nearest hospital. 

And the last thing Shizuo remembers is falling asleep in the patience room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Izaya's P.O.V.

 

  He doesn't expect to wake up. 

He knows what's going to come. Pain. Lots and lots of pain. But what he doesn't expect to see is a white room. 

He blinks and tries to remember what has happened, and why he's here. 

Memories make their way back to Izaya. He remembers seeing a woman, V-Vorona was it? 

Yup, it was her. 

As Izaya starts remembering what happened he looks around. His head hurts as he moves it. 

His eyes land on a sleeping figure on the chair besides him. It's,

 

  Shizu-chan.

 

Why is he here? Did he save me? Questions Izaya to himself. 

No, he wouldn't. He'd kill me instead. He would have, so why? Why is he here? Sitting and waiting for me to wake up?

Tears start trickling down his face. 

Is he here to finish me off?

No, Izaya doesn't want to die. 

He won't die today. 

Not today nor tommorow, at least not by the likes of a monster. Reasons Izaya. 

He slowly wipes the tears away and as carefully as he can gets off the bed. His feet are about to give away, but he can't give up here. So he forces himself to move. He walks halfway across the room. 

Just a couple more steps. 

One,

Two,

Three,

And,

Four.

His hand reaches the door knob. He catches his balance and opens it. Slowly and carefully. 

Izaya is still in the hospital gown so people will notice him easily. He doesn't care, he'll do anything to get out of here. 

He checks if the hall is clear. It is. He looks back at the sleeping monster.

One tear falls. He will leave. Today. Because he doesn't want to die.

Another tear falls. He sniffs. He has to go now. He glances back at the sleeping monster. And takes a step forward, and closes the door behind him.

 

I won't be killed today...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so. School is about to start AND...this year is going to be rough. Everyone has gotten so mean, like seriously. People need to calm their shit down. Social Media, well you can say people are attacking my friends and umm, yeah. So the UPDATES might be a little LATE. I WILL try my best to keep the updates coming. Sooo yeah. And if I ever abandon this story because life has gotten complicated...(WHICH I ASSURE YOU MIGHT NEVER EVER COME.) just know that I will always and for always remember all you cute little potatoes who encouraged me to do this piece of work. Just wanna say that most of you guys encouraged me to continue this story. So, yes this is a thank you to all of you guys. Thanks you all for everything. 
> 
> And thus, THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WITH ITS UPDATES. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next update:
> 
> SEPTEMBER 20TH-SEPTEMBER 30TH. 
> 
> Until then, see ya guys!


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya has to escape, he can't be in the same building with this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see school has started and the updates might come a little slower. But besides that I think I'm doing a good job with updating!

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

 

He won't be killed today. 

He can't. He wants to live, not die. 

After all the things that have happened he can't just give up on his life. Even though he wants to make things go back to how they were, he can't. That's in the past. And he can't change them.

Everything that is in the past cannot be changed. Even if you deny it, it is still there. Somewhere in the past. Maybe even forgotten or a memory. 

He just needs to find an escape route. Any. He looks around. No nurses, or doctors. That's good...

Maybe he can go out through an emergency exit? Yeah, maybe. 

But he needs to get out. A monster trying to kill him, end his life. Not going to happen, because, because...

There are things Izaya wants to live for. There is a human he loves dearly, a human, not a monster. A sweet and kind human, not a killing machine.

A human that will never know that he is loved. 

Izaya looks around. The hall is empty but there are voices coming from the end if the hall. So he should avoid that area. As fast as he can he runs to the end of the hallway. Where no voices are heard. 

Pain shoots up his legs. He feels something trickling down his thigh. Izaya doesn't dare look down. Because he knows what might be seen. Blood. 

He looks both left then right. No one is here. Which way? Izaya bites his lower lip thinking deeply about his choice. He takes a right. He continues running down the hall. And as he does so. There is suddenly a person facing him.

"Izaya?" says the voice. 

His eyes widen. No. He went the wrong way! Shinra, why do you have to ruin this!?

He doesn't do anything, nor say anything to Shinra. Shinra stares back at him in shock. Clearly wondering why Izaya is walking in such a state he is in. Seconds pass, and silence takes over. 

He still doesn't say anything after a minute, so instead, he turns around. And runs. 

"Wait-! Izaya!" suddenly, there is a man chasing him. As Shinra starts yelling his name, doctors take notice. They start charging after him. 

"Get away from me!" yells Izaya. As he speeds up, all the pain getting worse and worse. 

Izaya wants to make them go away. He wants them to disappear. Make them stop chasing him. Izaya does not want his life to end here. 

As those thoughts fade away he keeps on running. Trying to outrun the others. 

He ignores the pain shooting up his legs, all the cuts and bruises, all the damage done to his body. He tries his best to ignore it. 

As he keeps on running he gets to the place he was at first. He takes a left, and goes back to hall he was in. He looks back at the people chasing him. 

He doesn't notice the man infront of him.

He bumps into him. Knocking him backwards and onto the floor. 

It hurts really badly. Especially with all the running and bruises in his legs. 

Izaya looks up and stares in shock. It's Shizuo. 

  "Izaya? What are you doing?" he says. Looking down at him. 

Izaya can't think of anything to say. More like he won't say anything. 

"Hey you, stop that man!" shouts a voice behind him. 

Shizuo takes a moment to process the words. And as he does so, Izaya get up, and as fast as he can, dashes past Shizuo.

As Izaya does so, something inside Shizuo clicks. He turns around and grabs Izaya's arm. 

Izaya yelps in surprise and starts clawing at Shizuo's hand. 

He also wants the hand to go away. 

Which Shizuo doesn't let go. 

This gives Shinra and the others some time to quickly grab ahold of Izaya and drag him towards the room. They start yelling things and pulling at Izaya, who in return starts yelling back. 

"Let go of me! Let go!"

The doctors don't. They grip Izaya harder making him cry out in pain. 

As they carelessly throw Izaya onto the bed and hold him down. Other doctors go and grab leather looking belts and chain him to the bed. As they tightly tie him to the bed he screams at the doctors. 

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

 All the yelling makes Shizuo confused. 

Izaya does not want to be chained to the bed not at all. 

He hears Shinra say something to him. But he doesn't care. He keeps on struggling and screaming at them to stop. 

  He doesn't see the needle coming. 

As the needle pierces through his body, he starts feeling dizzy. And tired. He stops what he is doing. His body relaxes. He blinks once, then twice. The doctors let go of him. 

His eyelids are getting heavy. He can't keep them open. 

 

He lets them close. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that was it for this chapter! Next chapter will come out soon! So until then I'll keep on improving with my writting skills!
> 
> [I'm so evil aren't I? ;)]
> 
> Next update: OCTOBER 20TH- OCTOBER 25TH.


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!?

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

 

 He doesn't know how long he's been asleep. 

 His body hurts and he can't move. 

He groans as he slowly opens his eyes, his head hurts too. 

"Ah, you're awake." says a voice besides him. All too familiar. 

He doesn't make an effort to look at the person besides him. 

The person sighs,"Izaya, do you know why you're here?"

Izaya adverts his gaze towards the person. It's Shinra. 

"Yes..." he mumbles. Not really wanting to talk about it. 

"Do you also know why you're straped down to the bed?"

"Yes Shinra, I do." he says growling. 

Izaya really doesn't want to talk, not to Shinra nor to anyone else. He knows that he'll have to at some point, but... he's not ready right now.

"Do you, want to explain to me why you tried to escape?" he pressures. Raising an eyebrow. 

Izaya huffs. "I don't need to."

And he doesn't want to either.

Once again Shinra sighs. "Okay then... But just to tell you, doctors said that you won't be released until you heal correctly."

The words are spoken softly. But Izaya doesn't seem to like what he just said. 

 Izaya snaps. "Shinra, you either release me now, or I'll fucking kill you!" Izaya tries to free himself by shaking and kicking his legs around. Trying to make the straps loose. 

"Izaya don't do that." says Shinra. His voice rising. 

"No!" is the reply he recieves. 

He struggles more and more trying to free himself, but unfortunatley, the straps won't budge. 

Tears sprinkle at his eyes. 

"Please, I don't wanna stay here..." 

"..." 

Shinra stares blankly at his long time best friend. Deciding whether or not he's faking. A single tear falls down his face. It's just one tear. But, for some reason that one tear shows the true side of the one and only, Izaya Orihara. 

And that one side says that- 

Izaya Orihara's heart is weak.

'It makes so much sense! The fact that he got kidnapped and raped made his heart even weaker. 'notes Shinra. 

Shinra sighs. "It takes time to heal." he says gently. 

Izaya blinks. "But what if I don't want to get better?" he whispers. 

Those words feel as if a sharp knife has stabbed Shinra's heart. "Please. Just-" Shinra takes a deep breathe. "Did you know that Shizuo was the one who rescued you?"

His eyes widen. "He wouldn't- Shinra you're kidding. Right?" Izaya stares wide eyed at Shinra. His head turned in an awkward position.

"No. I'm not. Shizuo can even say it. He rescued you. And Vorona too. They found you... With that man." he mumbles the last part. 

"That man did horrible things to me...he...he raped me several times, and cut me, he wouldn't stop. Even when I told him to..." Izaya mumbles. Tears at the corners of his eyes. 

 "I know, but, you don't have to talk about it. You don't have to tell me. Please, listen. If you think this'll help, seeing a therapist, then try it. If don't then, you can come visit me and Celty. We'll talk about it. Heck, I even took therapist classes so you can come see me, well, if you want to." Shinra looks worringly at Izaya, waiting for an answer. 

"I-I can probably see you, but I don't know, will it really help me? Can it help me get better and forget about it?" The tears are gone and hope is written all over his face. 

"I'm positive. I can't erase it from your mind forever, but it'll get to the point were you won't ever think about it." He gives a small smile. "And you'll be like you used to be, confident, and you.

Izaya smiles in return. "Okay, then. You'll be my therapist."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy whacka moly. I totally forgot about this. Ps. I'll try try to update from now on. So please do wait for me....
> 
> NEXT UPDATE: APRIL 2ND-APRIL 22ND.


	11. Therapy

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

 

  "So, let's start off with talking about how you feel."

He cringes, hard. He sighs. "Shinra, last time I checked, you don't talk like that." 

Shinra gives a small laugh. "Well, it was worth a try, don't you think?"

"No, it wasn't worth a try and you knew it." Izaya says, meaning it to sound like a joke but it comes out annoyed. 

"O-Okay then..." Shinra rubs the back of his head apologetically. "Why don't we, uh, discus about, um, what you think about yourself." 

Izaya frowns a bit but it's only there for a split second before a grin creeps it's way up into his face. 

"Well... I  _honestly,"_ he says sarcastic. "Feel like I'm the prettiest person on Earth."

Shinra shakes his head in disapproval. Catching on with the sarcasm. "No, I mean like how you really really feel." 

Izaya's grim disappears and he suddenly feels like crying. "I-" his voice sounds  _broken._ He doesn't notice the tears until his whole visison is blurry. 

"Izaya, do you want to stop?" Shinra says slowly and carefully. Trying not to sound too harsh. 

Izaya nods. 

"I-I just, I don't think I'll ever f-forget about this." He buries his face into his hands. "I don't think I can do this..." 

"Yes you can. I know you can. You just need to face it and forget about it. That man is nothing to you, he's probably dead and he won't hurt you anymore." Shinra holds Izaya's hands.

"You're going to make it." The doctor says. "You can do this. I know you can." 

  Izaya smiles. "I'm going to make it." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly gave up with this story and fandom. I guess this isn't such a good ending per-se but I just don't have the motivation to continue. I know I said I was going to try and not give this up but I have to and I'm sorry.  
> -I'M SORRY.-


End file.
